Textures
Textures is a feature and a system that allows graphic designers to change graphical components (such as rooms, items, interface elements etc.) of Club Penguin In your local client. This means other users cannot see the texture, just you. Since Club Penguin is flash-based and entirely composed of .SWF elements, you simply replace the .SWF with whatever the user desires. This can be used to create custom rooms and items, but also to simulate older versions of rooms, parties, or simply for fun. Most textures are simulations of older parties in Club Penguin. Textures are stored in a texture.cup file. This file can be opened with an archiving program such as 7-zip. They contain a texture.xml file, and .swf textures. However, the files inside texture.cup are encrypted and cannot be edited. Moreover, attempting to replace or edit these files will not do anything, as they simply will be replaced by the original files whenever CuP restarts. History Textures were In CuP originally, but they were removed to shorten the release time. Textures were readded in CuP 1.1, but it was only acessible through command line arguments. As of 6th of July, release of 1.3, Textures are fully available in Cloud Penguin. List of Textures Note: The status names of textures below are unofficial and may be changed. For old party textures check TheTexturer. Complete *1 million CPPS.me Party by Randowmeak12 *1st Anniversary Party by winderptv *3rd Anniversary Party by Deltas *4th Anniversary Party by DrNinja *5th Anniversary Party by Deltas *6th Anniversary Party by Deltas *7th Anniversary Party by Vermelho1208 *8th Anniversary Party by Vermelho1208 *9th Anniversary Party by Randowmeak12 *Adventure Party 2009 by Jambers *Adventure Party 2011/2012 by TheTexturer *Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit by Green K2 *April Fools 2008 by Brufee *April Fools Party 2012 by tootyta *April Fools Party 2015 Custom by winderptv *April Fools' Party 2010 by TheTexturer *Artistical by Biro *Card Jitsu Party 2013 AS3 by skate008 *Card-Jitsu Party 2011/2013 by TheTexturer *Celebration of Fire 2009 by Sossi *Christmas Party 2007 by Deltas *Club Penguin 2006 by winderptv *Club Penguin 2008-2011 by Jericko *Cove Expedition by winderptv *CP Shadow Dojo by Jericko *Dance-A-Thon by Nodog *Earth Day 2010 by Vemelho1208 *Earth Day 2011 by Green K2 *EPF Command Room by Torchic09 *EPF Test! by Torchic09 *Fashion Show by Vermelho1208 *Festival of Snow 2015 by TextureMan *Festival of Flight 2009 by TheTexturer *Fireworks 2014 by Randowmeak12 *Frozen Party by Vermelho1208 *Funny Hat Week by Randowmeak12 *Future Party by Vermelho1208 *Halloween Party 2005 by Yopy *Halloween Party 2007 by Deltas *Halloween Party 2009 by tootyta *Halloween Party 2012 by TheTexturer *Halloween Party 2014 by Randowmeak12 *Holiday Party 2009 by Deltas *Holiday Party 2010 by TheTexturer *Holiday Party 2011 by TextureMan *Holiday Party 2012 by Green K2 *Hollywood Party 2013 by TheTexturer *Island Adventure Party 2010 by Limited *Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam 2012 by TheTexturer *Marvel Super Hero: Takeover 2013 by Vermelho1208 *Marvel Takeover 2012 by TheTexturer *Medieval Party 2010/2011 by TheTexturer *Medieval Party 2012 by Vermelho1208 *Medieval Party 2013 by Green K2 *Merry Walrus Parade by Randowmeak12 *Monsters University Takeover by Vemelho1208 *Mountain Expedition by Vermelho1208 *Muppets World Tour by Vermelho1208 *Music Jam 2011 by TheTexturer *Music Jam 2014 by Green K2 *New Year's Day 2015 by Spydar007 *New Year's Party by Pnnfcp *No Buildings! by winderptv *Old Club Penguin by TheTexturer *Old Map (2008-2011) by Gnashrod *Operation: Blackout 2013 by TheTexturer *Operation: Hot Sauce by Vermelho1208 *Penguin Awards 2015 by Vermelho1208 *Penguin Games by Vermelho1208 *Penguin Play Awards 2009 by Vermelho1208 *Penguin Play Awards 2010 by Vermelho1208 *Penguin Prom by Vermelho1208 *Pi Day by Spydar007 *Pirate Party 2014 by Randowmeak12 *Pizza Parlor Opening by winderptv *Popcorn Explosion (All Old Rooms) by Jake1702 *Pre-Historic Party 2013 by Vermelho1208 *Pre-Historic Party 2014 by Vermelho1208 *Puffle Party 2012 by TheTexturer *Puffle Party 2014 by Vermelho1208 *Puffle Party 2015 by Spydar007 *Random Rooms by iDoge *Red Nose Day 2013 by Vermelho1208 *Red Puffle Penguins by Torchic09 *Regular CP by CpthebestCP *Rockhopper's Arrival Party 2008 by Vermelho1208 *Rockhopper's Quest 2012 by TheTexturer *School and Skate Party by Randowmeak12 *Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt by Sossi *SoundStudio Party by Spydar007 *St. Patrick's Day Party 2008 by Deltas *St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 by TheTexturer *Star Wars Rebels Takeover by Spydar007 *Star Wars Takeover by Vermelho1208 *Sub-Marine Party by Vermelho1208 *Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam by Pnnfcp *The Fair 2011 by Vermelho1208 *The Fair 2014 by Vermelho1208 *The Great Ice Crack by winderptv *The Great Storm of 2010 by Vermelho1208 *Turbo Race 3000 by Randowmeak12 *Underwater Expedition by Green K2 *Welcome Russia by Vermelho1208 *Winter Fiesta 2009 by Green K2 *Winter Luau 2006 by Yopy *Winter Party by Vermelho1208 Incomplete *2008-2010 mix by Torchic09 *2nd Anniversary Party by Spydar007 *Alternate OldCP by winderptv *Astronomical Party by JorgeAamelo and winderptv *Beta Test Party 2005 by screensquare *bring back the stage by sonic1 *Clouds by Limit *Custom Party by jake55265 *Holiday Party 2010 by Jericko *Holiday Party 2013 by GuSorian *Musical by Ninjaoninja2 *Operation Puffle by King Brad *Penguin Cup 2014 by Gnashrod *Puffle Party 2013 by Bman Removed *AWARDS by flip flap15 *Hidden Items Party by Yopy *Kermit Sprite by Sossi *Merry Walrus Party 2014 by Darkstomd *Popcorn Explosion by Jambers *Prehistoric Party 2014 by Vasilis1234(UltimateBeta) *The Great Snow Race by DrNinja *Wilderness Party 2011 by DrNinja *The Great Snow Race by jirkapas In development/unreleased *Aperture Science by Kompik *OldCP by RockoRocks (cancelled) *Operation Tree Power by winderptv Category:CuP Category:Hacking Category:Textures